


Hoarse Whispers

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: Kuro runs out of mana and needs Illya's help to replenish her stores.





	Hoarse Whispers

Sorting through the mess of papers on her desk, Illya tidied them up, organizing them into a neat pile. She stood up, stretching her arms up above her head, before pushing her chair in underneath the desk. Clicking off her lamp, Illya was about to get to bed before her door swung open, catching her attention. Kuro stepped inside before swiftly shutting the door behind her. Without even having to ask, Illya knew why Kuro was there. The girl's cheeks were tinted a light pink and she stood, somewhat sheepishly, off to the edge of the room, her eyes averted from Illya. The only time Illya ever saw the usually bold and outgoing girl look so shy was when she was running out of mana and needed Illya to help her. 

Teeth sinking into her bottom lip, Illya watched Kuro a bit apprehensively before acknowledging her. "You probably need mana, huh?" Illya asked quietly, breaking the silence in the dim, moonlit room.

Shifting somewhat uncomfortably, Kuro let her eyes meet Illya's. "Yeah, help me out?" Kuro questioned.

After a beat, Illya nodded, swallowing thickly. Trying to suppress the sudden nerves that rushed over her, Illya crossed the room, bare feet making little noise on the padded carpet. She stood in front of Kuro, feeling too close for comfort, as she kept her gaze on the bright amber eyes looking back at her. No matter how many times she had kissed Kuro, and even knowing that it was only for the purpose of transferring mana, she never got used to the odd mix of nervousness and anticipation she felt. 

Soon, Kuro was leaning in, her eyes fluttering shut as her lips instinctively found Illya's. A wave of warmth and pleasure washing over her, Illya reciprocated the kiss. It was always an interesting sensation, kissing Kuro. While there was an incredible spark of passion and excitement, the feeling of her mana being drained always sobered the intenseness. 

For Kuro, it was quite the opposite, after feeling exhausted and weak most of the day before, when her lips met Illya's, there was an instant energy that surged through her. Feeling the revitalizing effects of her mana being restored, Kuro deepened the kiss, greedily searching for more. She found herself pressing into Illya, stepping in closer until the other girl was backed against the wall. Her hands resting flat against the wall on either side of Illya, Kuro slid her tongue between Illya's lips, a primal sort of need fueling her movements. 

Illya moaned into Kuro's mouth, her hands grasping at the smooth surface of the wall behind her. Passion burning deep in her stomach, Illya leaned in closer, edging away from the wall and closer to Kuro. In response, Kuro pressed into Illya once more, effectively pinning her to the wall. Older than when they had first kissed, Illya couldn't help but notice that Kuro's chest, flush against hers, was much more developed now. At the thought, Illya's skin flushed a deep red, heat searing across her cheeks and spreading to the tips of her ears. 

Though the burning desire pounding through her veins urged her on, Kuro pulled away ever so slightly, only leaving a few inches of space between their lips. She needed to catch her breath, as did Illya. Their heavy, panting breaths quickly heated the small space between them. Taking the moment to let her eyes wander over Illya's face, Kuro, even in the soft, silver moonlight, could see the scarlet blush on Illya's skin.

"Embarrassed?" Kuro asked breathlessly, a slight rasp in her voice, a smirk pulling at her lips. 

Somewhat flustered by her question, Illya only turned her head to the side, focusing her attention anywhere other than Kuro. While she felt a bit drained from the loss of mana, the flaring desire overpowered any weariness. Though, while both of their breathing evened back out, Kuro stayed back, or back as far as she could while still keeping Illya pinned to the wall. She was holding herself back, Illya could tell, likely just out of consideration. There had been times before when Illya had to push Kuro away from her, feeling too drained to keep it up. Though, now, as much as it would embarrass her to admit it, Illya wanted Kuro to kiss her again. 

"I can keep going," Illya offered sheepishly, finding the courage to lock her gaze to Kuro's. 

At her words, a spark lit Kuro's eyes, darkened with desire. A smug grin tugging at her lips, Kuro looked back at Illya with a half-lidded gaze. "Kiss me," Kuro whispered, her voice a bit hoarse. Illya wasn't sure what it was, if it was the seductive glance or the way her voice, low and rough, sounded, but Illya felt as though a switch had been flipped. Her lips forcefully covering Kuro's, it was Illya's turn to push Kuro back until they were tumbling onto the bed. Though, her moment of dominating the bold girl didn't last long. 

In one quick movement, Kuro had flipped their positions and now hovered over the other girl. Her long hair hung in waves around them, isolating them from the rest of the world. Leaning down, Kuro captured Illya's lips once again, her movements more insistent and possessive, driven on by Illya's sudden fervor. Steadying herself, Kuro readjusted, her knee slipping in between Illya's thighs. A whimper falling from her lips, Illya squirmed against Kuro, the ache between her legs growing steadily. 

Her hands twisted in the blankets, clenching them tight as Kuro's tongue pushed into her mouth. Growing dangerously bold, Kuro pulled back just enough, moving to suck at the supple flesh of Illya's lower lip. All but helpless against Kuro's assault, Illya fought to maintain any shred of self control she had left. Hips instinctually rolling up towards Kuro, Illya found her hands on Kuro's waist, pulling them closer together. Releasing Illya's lip, Kuro pressed a slow kiss to the side the blonde's jaw, a sound akin to a purr rumbling in her chest. The low sound sending shivers down her spine, Illya ran her hands up Kuro's sides, lingering on her curves before settling at the nape of her neck. Pulling her back in for another kiss, Illya could feel her energy fading, but the hot desire burning deep within her only grew. 

Kuro, pulling herself up and away from Illya, landed next to her on the bed, arms and legs still tangled together. "That's enough," Kuro panted breathlessly, chest heaving as she sucked in the cool night air. "You're running out of mana, I can tell," she added, wiping her lips with the back of a wrist. 

Illya made a sort of whine in her throat, suddenly feeling cold and bare without Kuro pressed against her, though she didn't protest any further. She knew Kuro was right, feeling the familiar drained drowsiness of losing mana start to cool the liquid heat that had pooled beneath the pit of her stomach.

After a few, quiet moments, Kuro sat up, pulling herself upright. With her adrenaline starting to fade and the frantic pounding of her heart and lungs slowing, she moved to leave, heading to her own room. Though, as soon as she pulled Illya's door shut behind her, she pressed her back against the hard surface, steadying herself. Even with her body returning to a resting state, her mind still spun fast enough to make her dizzy. Illya had never kissed her like that before, almost always just doing the minimum to get Kuro the mana she needed. Something about the blonde's passion and hunger drove her wild, igniting a spark deep within her, more intense than anything she'd felt before. 

Shaking her head, trying to clear away those thoughts, Kuro paced, somewhat unsteadily, back to her own room. Collapsing onto her bed, spray of hair fanning out behind her, Kuro tried to pinpoint what had changed, what was different this time, and how she could make it happen again.


End file.
